This invention relates to the arming of a warhead by an electronic device. Successful completion of the arming procedure is required before the warhead may be detonated, typically by another action and/or device. A warhead on a rocket powered or aircraft delivery system poses a security risk prior to its use. For example, it may be caputured by an advancing enemy. It is therefore advantageous to have a removable pre-launch arming device that can be destroyed or carried away in the face of an advancing enemy, thereby rendering the warhead useless. Also, there is the possibility that the warhead and the arming device can be stolen and carried away by terrorists. It is therefore advantageous if the arming device will not function in the hands of the terrorists.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for arming a warhead that requires the presence of the arming device due to the necessity to have access to its internal code. Therefore, denying access to the arming device inhibits the arming of the warhead.
Another object is to provide a method that requires the entry of a separate code into the arming device. Therefore, denying access to this code inhibits the arming of the warhead.
Another object is to provide internal means to the arming device that determines the present geographical location of the arming device and compares the present location to a preprogrammed, internally-stored location and allows successful arming only if the locations agree. Therefore, moving the arming device (and the warhead) from its preprogrammed location inhibits the arming of the warhead.
Another object is to provide an internal electronic security circuit that inhibits arming the warhead if a component of any of the circuits is disturbed. Therefore, the integrity of the arming device and/or warhead is maintained.